Amor
by LaMontsilla
Summary: Tan doloroso es esete sentimiento llamado amor que a mi no me importa el sufrir para poder tenerlo a mi lado, ¿Que tan esupido y masoquista es este sentimiento?


Mitsuki: holaaaa de nuevo, me agrado mucho que le halla gustado mucho mi anterior fanfic de RenxLyserg, así que ahora les traigo este que se me ocurrió en un momento emo, espero que sea de su agrado

Mit: escribes en vez de estudiar, fue un momento emo, en clase de arte

Suki: Déjala, se lo dices cuando ia se acabo ese siclo escolar, pero bueno, aki está el fanfic, esperamos les guste.

Mitsuki: Casi lo olvido, les recomendamos escuchar con la canción de Leaving you for me dé Tarja Turunen y Martin Kesici

Amor

La vida no es completamente felicidad, me gustaría decir que gran parte es sufrimiento, dolor, pero a tu lado he aprendido que hay veces en las que lo mejor es soportar, soportar para recibir algo a cambio, algo tuyo.

La misma vida me mostro que había que soportar para seguir, que si no mataba moría y que si había algo que no me mataba simplemente me fortalecía. Fue difícil, lo sé, pero ahí entras nuevamente, amor mío, tú me dañabas, me herías, pero jamás acababas con mi existencia, aun cuando yo te lo suplicaba con mi mirada.

Era como si pagara un pecado de una vida pasada, las pocas personas que lo sabia me decían cosas que me hacían sentir mejor, tan solo un poco, recuerdo bien cuando Marco me dijo esto "No hay mal que por bien no venga", y es cierto, tu eres mi más grande mal, pero también mi más profundo bien. Jamás hice nada para evitar estar enamorado de ti, lo cierto es que dejar de estarlo es uno de mis más grandes miedos, pero también el estarlo.

El sentimiento es tan opuesto que no sé cómo llamarlo ¿Así es el amor?

Ahora que lo pienso, soy un cobarde, porque mis deseos de llorar cuando me dices un tranquilo te quiero, sin saber si es real o no, aumentan, las lagrimas caen al piso, a la cama, en donde sea que me lo digas. Cuando te disculpas por no corresponder mis sentimientos mi corazón late, late muy fuerte, hace que te quiera mas, que yo mismo me hiera.

Te deseo, te deseo más que nada en el mundo, más que a mis venganzas y mis deseos de ser mas fuerte, te quiero y no quiero dejar de sentir esa sensación que tanto adoro, ¿Puedo sentir de nuevo tus manos sobre mi piel? ¿Puedo sentir tus labios sobre los míos una vez más? Puedo, aunque sea la última vez ¿Sentirte dentro de mí?

Y cuando me hago esas preguntas me doy cuenta de que ya estas de nuevo sobre mí, diciéndome algo que no sientes, de nuevo pronuncias algo parecido a un te quiero. Como lo estás haciendo justo a ahora, con inseguridad me lo dices mientras yo te beso ¿No son estos tus sentimientos? Entonces, por favor, no me digas que me quieras.

- Te quiero – Soltó mi boca de repente, me miras con indiferencia, como si no hubieras escuchado lo que dije

Mis ojos se humedecen y llevo mis brazos a tu cuello, me rodeas la cintura y te recargas cerca de mi pecho, te digo en susurros "te quiero" mientras mis lagrimas caen por mis mejillas, se que estas mirando, lo puedo sentir.

- Perdóname – Me dices al oído, mientras limpias una de las lágrimas que apenas bajaba de uno de mis ojos.

- Perdóname tu a mi – Te conteste, dándote un beso.

Te volviste a recargar sobre mí, la sensación de tener tu aliento cálido sobre mi cuello me vuelve inmensamente feliz, me hace creer que algo de lo que dices es cierto.

- Ren-kun, no te sientas mal – Acaricie tu cabello negro.

- No me gusta hacerte sentir mal, me da la impresión de que solo te utilizo – Me besaste suavemente la piel descubierta de mi pecho. – Detesto sentirme así…y soy el único culpable –

- No digas eso, fui yo el que te propuso esta segunda oportunidad – Te sonreí. – Si alguien de los dos tiene que ser culpable, seré yo –

Si, una segunda oportunidad, ya habíamos terminado antes, cuando en un intento fallido trate de separarme de ti ¿O tú de mí? Es algo sin relevancia, lo importante es que tratamos de mantenernos alejados, pero siempre había algo que nos hacia volver a estar juntos. ¿Amor?, no, amor no era, o quizás sí, un poco, muy poco, aunque estoy casi seguro de que era sexo, si, esa debía ser la verdadera razón, o por lo menos por parte de ti, para mí no era un secreto que también te acostabas con Horo, y seguramente con otros más, pero aun así, seguía siendo el mismo tonto de siempre, jamás aprenderé la lección.

Te quiero, te quiero, nunca me canso de decírtelo, llevo mi mano a tu mejilla, me recargo sobre tu pecho, estas tibio, tu respiración es tranquila.

- Ren-kun… ¿Me quieres o me deseas? – Por supuesto la respuesta era más que obvia para mí, pero aun así deseaba escuchar la verdad.

- No lo sé… a mi no me enseñaron a querer –

- Eso no se aprende – Ja, si eso se aprendiera Hao no sería como es, si el querer se enseñara yo muy fácilmente trataría de olvidar todo lo que me enseñaron.

- No estoy muy seguro… te deseo… - Sentí que me quitaba un peso del alma, pero un pinchazo en mi corazón me molesto. - … te necesito, pero no sé si te quiero – Te acercaste mas a mí y me rodeaste con fuerza la cintura, acercándome por completo a ti.

- ¿Entonces no me quieres? – Sonrió tristemente sin mirarte a la cara, ya no me queda duda, soy un masoquista.

- No dije eso – Me levantaste un poco la cabeza.

- … - No dije nada y me rose suavemente contra ti.

- No sé si te quiero, pero, tu…. ¿Me lo dices? –

- ¿Qué? – Te miro, no entiendo a que te refieres, pero al notar que te sonrojas no puedo evitar reír suavemente.

- Te quiero, te quiero mucho – Te rodeo el cuello y te jalo para que quedes sobre mí, me miras a los ojos y te sonrojas más intensamente. – Creo… creo que puedo enseñarte a querer, aunque no me quieras a mi –

Te abrazo más fuerte y te escondes cerca de mi cuello. – No quiero querer a otra persona – Escuche eso de repente, no supe si fue mi imaginación o no; sentí tus labios sobre mi cuello y una de tus manos subiendo por debajo de mi camisa blanca, otra vez esa sensación, cerré mis ojos y te deje seguir.

Hoy también seré tuyo, mañana y siempre, quiero ser tuyo, aun si no me quieres, yo haré que por lo menos sientas un mísero sentimiento de cariño hacia mí. Y entre mis pensamientos perdí noción de todo lo que hiciste, solo escuchaba tu voz diciendo un débil te quiero, te necesito, y poco a poco esas palabras engañosas y cariñosas fueron intercambiadas por jadeos o por otras frases pervertidas.

- Dolor – Susurre en un momento sin darme cuenta mientras mi cuerpo se sentía ligero.

- ¿Te duele? – Alcance a oír, no conteste. Pero dolía, no era el dolor en el cuerpo, a ese dolor hacía mucho tiempo que me había acostumbrado, pero sabía que muy, muy en el fondo, a los dos, toda esta situación nos estaba matando.

Fin

Mitsuki: Quedo raro…no creen?

Suki: Siento que le falta algo, yo diría que un lemmon muy explicito lo arreglaría

Mit: Claro que no, simplemente que en esos momentos la cabecita de Lyserg es un revoltijo de ideas

Mitsuki: TT^TT io se lo que se siente, pero bueno *Se limpia la nariz*

Mit: Esperamos que le haya gustado el one shot y más importante aún, no encantaría que nos hicieran ver los errores que encontraran

Suki: Hasta el próximo fic ^^


End file.
